tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Leonard Sharp
Leonard Sharp (born 1971), frequently called Leon, is a minor character in The IT Files series. Leon is part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a newer member of the security department, holding the rank of sergeant ITEA HQ. Biography Leonard was born in San Diego, California to a now retired senator and a homemaker. Leon has a younger sister, Peggy Sharp, who would later grow up to be in charge of the Decker State College campus police department. Growing up Leonard excelled at sports, mostly football and baseball though he never played them in an organized environment. The one sport that he did compete in an organized setting was archery in which he competed in all four years of high school. In school Leonard was also a gifted student, getting straight As in all of his classes with little or no effort. Not known to many besides family Leonard possesses a photographic memory, thus the reason for him being a good student. Leon would only need to look at reading or other course material just once to understand the concepts. Throughout school Leon and his sister Peggy, who he was very close to, were very well liked by their peers and were always considered the popular kids. Leonard and Peggy kept their status down to Earth though, making friends with nearly everybody. Upon graduating high school Leonard was accepted into Decker State College and moved up to Malibu to live with his uncle in order to have free room and board. Leonard's uncle, a former United States Navy frogman, shared a wide variety of stories about his days in the service. Leonard, who was still deciding what he was wanted to do with life, fell in love with the stories. Before he knew what he was doing and against his parent's wishes Leonard dropped out of school and enlisted in the Navy. While in the Navy Leonard rose to the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer and was a member of the elite Navy SEALs. As a SEAL Leon served on the same team as Yeardley Luxby's younger brother and also made good friends with Ian Blake, who was in the Special Air Service at the time. The two became good friends through several joint top-secret missions. Leonard was even Ian's best man at his wedding to Zelda Parker. Also during his time in the Navy Leonard met his wife Ally Young while stationed in Norfolk, Virginia. At one point Leonard became an ordained Lutheran minister to serve as a makeshift chaplain during a longer mission. After retiring from the Navy Leonard and Ally moved to London, England where Ally had become a senior architect for a London base firm. Considering working as a private military contractor, Leonard was approached by his best friend Ian with a job offer for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. With his wife secured in her new job, Leonard looked at his new job as a blessing. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Leonard was trapped inside ITEA HQ, separated from his wife. Struggling with the situation in silence, Leonard decided to make the best of it by offering to officiate the wedding between Suzanna Ortiz and William Volt. Personal Information * Current Age: 38 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 176 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Ally Young, Wife * Peggy Sharp, Sister Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Gaspar Guevara * Rhonda Evens * Coriander Blankfein * Carmen Pared * Nikita Jain * Esther Torres * Yelena Nikitin * Franklin Adams * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Friends * Ian Blake, also Co-Worker * Alexandra Blake, also Co-Worker * Zelda Parker, also Co-Worker Appearances * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Leonard is based on actor Jeremy Renner. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA